brownwaterbluesfandomcom-20200214-history
8-1-104
'Naval Station Baton Rouge - Meeting Room 12-B' Wednesday, August 1, 104 PA, 0830, Meeting Room 12-B The past few days have been days of cycling in, getting paperwork done, and generally becoming acclimated (or reacclimated) to the base. You have been on leave until today. Your first order of business is an officer's briefing in Meeting Room 12-B for the Skippers and N.I. Detachment commanders of the ships of Squadron 7008-Delta. Your names are on cards in front of seats at the table, as are the names of other people. Some you have heard of, or even met. Ensign Pamela Ratcliff Commander, PGM-539 CSS: Goose Green Scuttlebutt: A Sailor who came through the enlisted ranks, and is just now starting to make her mark as an officer and skipper of her own boat. Sergeant Calista Trenton, Second Officer, Cmdr Naval Infantry Detachment, CSS Goose Green Scuttlebutt: A psi-stalker whose only stain on her record is saving her former CO's life against his wishes with psychic healing. Chief Petty Officer First Class Morris Lester Commander, PGM-489 CSS: Pearl Harbor Scuttlebutt: Only his background, and the maneuvering of others, keeps him from getting an officer's commission. Still, you'll not find a better NCO skipper on the river. Staff Sergeant Jared Haversham, Second Officer, Cmdr Naval Infantry Detachment, CSS: Pearl Harbor Scuttlebutt: You'd have to go far to find a tougher power armor pilot who still understands the need and strength of infantry. Still, despite that he is cocky, and quite sure he is the best in a SAMAS you'll ever find. Ensign Esperanza Donata Commander, PGM-729 CSS: Ragnarok Scuttlebutt: A survivor of the highest order, Donata has assembled an all female crew called the Valkyries, and despite a bevy of jokes, it is among the most disciplined in the squadron, perhaps even the base. Donata has captured the hearts and minds of her sailors and marines, and they are said to be willing to follow her into hell itself if she led them. Petty Officer First Class Rosa Beatrice First Officer, Naval Infantry Detachment Cmdr, PGM-729 CSS: Ragnarok Scuttlebutt: If Donata is the heart of the Valkyries, then Beatrice is the meaty fist. Openly and ardently gay, she has managed to thrive in spite of this. The fact she is among the toughest women, and among the toughest soldiers, on the base is a large portion of it. She keeps discipline by her very presence, but is known to cause a few scuffles in the NCO lounge over women, and who is man enough for them. Lt. Commander Alex Kovacs, Cmdr, PGM-540 CSS: Midway Scuttlebutt: A decorated war hero with the Emperor's Medal, the fact that he is only in command of a Barracuda is the subject of much talk. Little is known of him aside of his record. Rumor has it he is a hard case who accepts no lip, but that's really all that's known. He was formerly stationed at another base, and moved here with the Midway. His crew still has to pick up the boat. Lt. Junior Grade Earl Jenden, First Officer Officer, Cmdr, Naval Infantry Detachment, PGM-540 CSS: Midway Scuttlebutt: A combat veteran who has been a grunt in the Naval Infantry since before there was a Naval Infantry. Rumor has it that he once served under Captain Saunders before the Captain was given command over all Brown Water forces. He is a certifiable nutcase who has no time for REMFs who get in the way of the mission. Still he has an amazing success rate, and more medals than he cares to claim. He was recently promoted to officer, and given command of the NI detachment aboard the Midway. ---- This morning's briefing is to be handled by Major Karl Howe, Commander of all Naval Infantry in Baton Rouge, and a veteran officer who has served with Captain Saunders since the formation of the Nautical Service. to Alex Kovacs: You know nothing of the man, aside from the general scuttlebutt that he is a hard nosed, but competent officer with roots in the infantry. to Earl Jenden: You served under the Major sometime ago, when he was a Lt. Junior Grade, and you were wet behind the ears. He's a good man with a good grasp of the situation, and willing to let folks do their jobs as long as its done right. As you both enter the room, you notice that several folks are already here. Esperanza Donata Donata leans back in her chair, and looks over the room. Ensign Ratcliff, Lt. Cmdr. Kovacs, Lt. Jr. Jenden were the only ones not here. "Calista, where's your skipper?" Calista Trenton Trenton looked up at Donata and shrugged. "Last I heard she was still arguing with Ensign Roberts down in quartmaster's office about changing up some of her weapons. She's been getting the run around until some orders come down. She went down to try and bully it through before this staff meeting." She paused and stretched, giving her an almost feline quality. "Maybe she'll make some headway today." Morris Lester Chief Lester spoke up. "It's probably because of that new boat they're outfitting. They are probably going to give the new boat first shot at weapons, and let us argue over what's left." Jared Haversham Staff Sergeant Haversham snorted. "Because it would make no sense to let the FNGs fight for scraps, or you know, get them their own equipment to go with the shiny new boat." Morris Lester Chief Lester scowled at him. "Watch your mouth, they've got a damn decorated crew running that boat. They are going to have plenty of expectations going in without being underequipped. I don't see why Pamela wants to go all energy anyway. Too big a hole in your armaments that the first energy proof critter you run up against is goign to exploit." Pamela Ratcliff As Ratcliff walked in, she answered. "Easy, I've been tracking down a group of pirates, and I'm tired for running low on ammo a week into my cruise. I lose four days everytime I have to come out, just becaue of how convoluted the backwaters are there. A herd of herbivore dinosaurs can change the channels there in a day in those bayous." She sits down beside Trenton and sighs. "No luck, once again." Rosa Beatrice "Sounds more like your gunnery crews need to drill on ammo conservation, but I don't know your situation there, so its hard to say," Rosa offered helpfully. Calista Trenton Calista snorts. "No, more like they need to approve the mission to go in and assassinate that damn green skinned bug herding mage. I've asked for the mission, and support, five times, and been denied every time. If he goes down, that pirate base is toast. He's the one directing those damn bugs." Earl Jenden Without saying a word a man wearing CA-1 heavy body armor with a junior enlisted helmet (carried under his left arm) and no marking or insignia strides into the briefing room. His armor appears to have been washed off, but several spots still show signs of being cover in mud, furthermore the armor is pockmarked by a few energy blasts and numerous gashes. The man is currently armed too with a CA-5 pump pistol on his right thigh, and a C-18 on the left thigh. There are no less then four vibro knife sheaths present on his body (boot and shoulders) as well, two of which are empty. The man takes a place at the back of the briefing room and stands up against the wall. Calista Trenton Arching an eyebrow (or at least where one would be), Calista looks at the new arrival. "Didn't have time to get a shower and out of armor Marine? You'd best have a reason to be here. This is a priveldged briefing." Earl Jenden The man looks at the female psi-stalker and asses her assets before commenting “Well I’m here so I must be among the privileged” and walking up to the table, then placing the junior enlisted helmet in front of the card labeled Lieutenant J.G Earl Jenden. Rosa Beatrice Rosa looks bored. "Just identify yourself before Trenton gets her panties in a bunch. Setting your helmet in front of a card means nothing." Earl Jenden The man smiles "Your right it doesn't." He then tells those in the briefing room who he was in a roundabout way. “I’m the one who personally delivered the head of that green skinned, bug herding mage you were all talking about to Captain Saunders about fifteen minutes ago.” Pamela Ratcliff Pamela, who until now had pretty much ignored the man, letting the enlisted deal with the fly, sat up. "What do you mean delivered the green skinned bug mage's head?" She looks incredulous. "What about the rest of the pirate group?" Calista Trenton Calista goes from bored, and a little annoyed to outraged. "You delivered his head? That was my op!" Morris Lester Lester smirks a minute, then grins. "You 'must' be the illustrious Lt. Jenden I've heard so much about. I would tend to believe him ladies. You're in the presence of a recipient of the Imperial Medal of Honor." He gets up to shake Earl's hand. "It's good to meet you. My little brother was one of your men in that mess on Lanton Shores. Terry Lester, he's a Gunny now, stationed on the one of the carriers, thanks to you." Earl Jenden Earl extends and shakes the NCO’s hand, then showed a completely different demeanor as he sat down. “Your brother pulled his own weight in that cluster fuck Chief Petty Officer. He kept himself alive.” He then sat down in front of the helmet and place card, and explained his mission to the others. "Captain Saunders told me to handpick a team and bring back the elf's head, which is exactly what I did. We didn't have enough men to take out the whole base so most of the pirates are still there alive and kicking. I lost one man and a dogboy just killing the mage and trying to get out of there.” “Our extraction helo was swarmed by bugs and crashed fifty miles from here, lost two more of my dogboys who volunteered to lead pursing forces away from the reminder of my team and the injured helo crew. We ended up hiking the last twenty-five miles this morning before another helo picked us up.” Esperanza Donata Esperanza goes from bored to interested. "All that and you're here for a briefing this morning? Good to meet you Lieutenant. Have you seen your skipper by chance?" Earl Jenden Earl give the Latina a good look over, and wondered what she'd be like in bed. "Nope never met him. Thought I was going back to Pinnacle this morning, but instead Captain Saunders sent me here." Jared Haversham "Hell of a way to give you a transfer." Alex Kovacs Alex strode into the room. He was dressed in simple BDUs with name on his breast and, because they were in friendly territory, the symbol of his rank of Lieutenant Commander center chest. His uniform was neither disheveled nor pressed. Attached to his right boot was a simple knife sheath. Otherwise, he was unarmed and unarmored. He removed his cover as he entered, allowed his eyes to acclimate, and moved to take a seat. He scanned the occupants of the room but said nothing. Earl Jenden Upon the entrance of the Lt. Commander, Earl jumped up from his seat and bellowed out "ATTENTION ON DECK!". While Earl had came into the briefing room sans rank, this man had and the proper military protocol should be adhered to less some REMF have a sissy fit and piss his freshly cleaned panties. Then in a more formal tone Earl greeted the new arrival "Good morning sir." and since he was still armed he saluted as well. The assembled ensigns and NCOs all come to attention, knowing the protocol as well as Earl does. Alex was an anomaly. He was among the highest ranking men on the base, excepting a few notable personnel, like Major Howe, and Captain Saunders. More than a few of the people he technically answered to were lower rank, although he was out of their chain of command. Alex Kovacs Alex was not much for protocol, but he understood its importance and place. Of course, there was Jenden, and he had been something of a prize. Alex stopped in front of Jenden and snapped off a salute. "Lieutenant, Junior Grade Jenden, it's a pleasure." Alex smiled either as a calculated move or to show the truth in his words. "I'm afraid you have me to thank for your 'hell of a' transfer. We'll have to see if we can't make it worth the inconvenience." "Carry on." Without further ado, Alex took his own seat, both feet on the ground, and waited patiently. "Please feel free to continue your conversations." Earl Jenden "Well, rest assured, you can keep your commission." Alex realized that wasn't what Jenden was getting at, but he decided not to get into the specifics just yet. Things would get much clearer very soon. Alex Kovacs He scanned those assembled, his eyes not lingering on any of those assembled, but checking mental check-boxes as he put faces to names. Each person in the room could be a useful ally or dangerous foe, that included Jenden. But, Alex had picked him for a reason. Calista Trenton Calista snapped to attention. "ATTENTION ON DECK!" she called in a voice that marked her unmistably as a NCO used to motivating people. As the others rose to attention for the second time in ten minutes, they all noticed Major Howe walking in. While his rate was technically the same as Kovacs', he was also a part of the bases command, which put him head and shoulders above everyone. He was in charge of all Naval Infantry in the base and the region. Karl Howe Howe entered the room, and let everyone rise to attention, and Jenden salute before grunting out "Carry on. Everyone find your seats please." He moved to the podium, and looged into the computer there, bringing up a map of the region (the game map). He does not speak as he prepares his notes. Earl Jenden Earl sat back down and waited for the Major to kick things off. Alex Kovacs Alex retook his seat, placed his cover over his left knee, and waited patiently. Karl Howe As everyone took their seats, Major Howe began. "First bit of business, we need to welcome our newest crew to the squadron. Lieutenant Commander Alex Kovacs and Lieutenant Junior Grade Earl Jenden," he looks at you both, "welcome to Seven Double Oh Eight Delta. As you may know, you are replacing the former flagship of Delta, the Chesapeake. It was lost with all hands three weeks ago. The Midway is not only a replacement for the ship in the squadron, it is also the new flagship of the squadron. Lieutenant Commander Kovacs will be taking command of the squadron, effective August 8, one week from now." He allows that to sink in, as he brings up points of interest on the map. "Orders for now are the same as they were. The Midway's crew will be busy getting her ready to go, and as such their standing orders are to get their ship ready, and into the patrol pattern contained in the ship's specific orders. Get your requesitions into Ensign Roberts down in Supply. Ensign Ratcliff can tell you where it's at." ' He hands them both a docket of forms. He looks over at Ratcliff and the psi-stalker. '"The Goose Greene will continue their operations in rooting out the pirate base they have been tangling with for the past month. Lieutenant Jenden's special ops team eliminated your largest obstacle, so the rest shoud prove easy prey for your people, and I know they are chomping at the bit for a chance to show these scum what Coalition justice is all about. Good job by the way Lieutenant. Sergeant Trenton, if you need any further support in terms of power armor or air support, make sure to run it up the proper channels and I will personnally see that it is done. The elimination of that base is priority one for this squadron. Chief Lester, I want the Pearl Harbor to provide support as well, but this is Ensign Ratcliff's party. Same thing applies to your marines as well Haversham. If you need it, ask it and I will do my best to make it happen." He looks over at Donata. "The Ragnarok will be handling standard close patrol routes for the next two days while the Midway's crew gets loaded onto the cargo ship Gulfport. You will then have one day of shore leave, and then will escort the Gulfport to Greensville. The Midway's crew shall act as embarked Marines aboard the Gulfport, so you're job shall be screening and advanced scouting. The Gulfport is a sturdy ship, but she is not a combat vessel. Once the Gulfport is at Greensville, the Ragnarok will continue normal escort duty to Hannibal, and meet the Midway back at Greenville by August 6. You will then have one day of shore leave, as well as rearming and taking on supplies." He looks to Jenden and Kovacs. "So we're clear, the captain of the Gulfport has final say about his ship, including when and if it will turn and run. That said, she is a cargo ship, not a patrol craft, so she isn't running anywhere quickly. You will have access to a bit more ordinance and equipment than normal, but what is available is surplus going to Greensville for our allies. Try not to get anything destroyed. That said we have let them know that anything that does not arrive will be replaced later. If anything gets damaged, make sure you repair them. Anything you break you will be delivering later. I suggest not getting anything destroyed, but we all know about best laid plans and the enemy." "Once the Midway is underway, I want the Midway and the Ragnarok to investigate the sinking of the Chesapeake, and who is responsible. Once you figure it out, I want them properly informed of our displeasure. If you can bring in prisoners, do so. I personally won't cry if you can't, but your orders are to make the attempt. Lieutenant Commander Kovacs will have command of the mission. I want all ships back in port and in this room by August 22, with a status report." He then looks at Ensign Ratcliff and Chief Lester. "Once the Midway's loadout has been determined, we will make sure anything the Goose Green and the Pearl Harbor need is approved, but the Midway has priority. Berating and threatening Ensign Roberts will not speed the process, especially when he has direct orders from Captain Saunders to the contrary." He looks to the entire group.' "Anyone have any questions?"' Alex Kovacs Whatever thoughts rumbled beneath the surface, outwardly Kovacs simply listened attentively to the briefing as if unsurprised by any of its content. He kept his eyes on Major Howe but wondered if any eyes were turned towards him. Who would test him first? Guessing would do him no good. Kovacs shook his head indicating he had no questions. Pamela Ratcliff When it was mentioned that she would be able to tell the new CO where the supply office was, she knew she was going to catch hell for how bad she had treated Roberts. In truth she liked the guy, and generally had no issues with him, but the stonewall treatment was damn annoying. She had been planning a bit more of a proactive requsition method before this meeting, but she quickly put the kibosh on that from the moment that comment was mentioned. She was a bit confused by the assignment of a high ranking officer to a Patrol Boat squadron. He was high enough rank to command a destroyer, not just a squadron of four ships. She met his eyes when he looked her way, but the look was not one of defiance or submission, but rather professional curiosity. Her face reddened when she was called out in front of the squad, but she had earned that. Direct orders from Captain Saunders? That's news. He must really like this guy, or really wants him to succeed. "I have no questions sir. Thank you." Rosa Beatrice "Are we going to get to rearm for pirate hunting, or are we supposed to go at this with standard armaments? If it's the latter, then we will need to change our loadouts to cover more contingencies. The Lietenant Commander and the Lieutenant are going to be able to prepare for a search and investigation, but the Ragnarok has to worry about standard escort patrols. You don't prepare for the two the same. Is Greenville going have the necessary equipment for a resupply, or do we need to get a list together and get it shipped there with the Gulfport?" Karl Howe Howe nodded. "I know they prepare differently. Send me the second requisition list. I'll see what I can do for you. No promises however." Unlike many officers, Howe was more interested in the job getting done, not worrying about what some bean counter said about the proper budget of a squadron. Still, he had to temper that with the knowledge of what was still to come, so he made no promises he didn't have to try and keep. Esperanza Donata Esperanza nodded. "Thank you sir." Earl Jenden Earl nodded to the Major as he was congratulated for his performance the previous night. This would be a new experience for Earl, working under the direct command of another offer most of the time. Earl wondered if being assigned under Kovacs was a way to keep a leash on him, or maybe the Major just wanted his new flagship to have a competent Naval Infantry commander. When the subject of prisoners came up he briefly wondered if they were directed towards him, but didn’t bother to ask. “Sir, how much work needs to be done to get the Midway underway?” Karl Howe The major looks thoughtful for a moment and pulls a out a sheet. "Engines, sensor packages, weapon systems and targeting computers, its going to need to be fully stocked, the works. We don't make it a habit of buying off the rack warships. We just give them plans to build it to our specs. There's a complete list of what you need and what you can add in those packets I gave you. We've got most of it here already, it just needs to be packaged up and loaded onto the Gulfport." Alex Kovacs "Not to worry, Jenden, once we meet and greet the crew, we'll get right on that. You, of course, will have the opportunity to provide input. I like your enthusiasm." Earl Jenden Jenden didn't vocally reply, he only nodded. Hopefully this little briefing was almost over. He'd been up for over 24 hours now and wanted to get some rack time in. Karl Howe Howe looked around to see if there were anymore questions. Seeing none he nodded. "Alright, dismissed. Ratcliff, once you show the Lieutenant Commander where supply is, see me in my office A.S.A.P." Alex Kovacs Alex stood and closed the distance to Howe. He extended his hand. "Thank you, Major Howe. You have created a difficult act to follow. I relish the opportunity. I wish you luck in your future endeavors. Thank you, Sir." Alex turned to Earl. "Jenden, I'd like you to join us. We'll just check in with supply briefly, and then we have the crew to meet and greet. Immediately following, we'll see about getting you some bunk time. Many more miles to go." Alex's face remained neutral. His tone was friendly, but he wasn't really asking. Alex then turned to Ratcliff. "Ensign." He nodded and gestured for her to lead the way. Earl Jenden Earl watched as Kovacs kissed Major Howe’s ass. Hopefully Kovacs was just being polite and wasn’t going to be another one of those officers with a stick up his ass who only saw this assignment as just another hole punched in his ticket. When Kovacs suggested he was to ‘join him’ Earl let out a “Roger that.” It was already his intention to find out where supply was. He had his own number of requisitions to make after finding out the disposition of his new team that apparently was going to be under the direct command of Kovacs. As Ensign Ratcliff leads the way Earl walks behind the the two other officers and blends in as just another junior enlisted man following two officers around the base. Anonymity was a good thing. Karl Howe Howe nods noncomittedly and shakes Alex's hand. "I only had them for a month or so. They're all yours now." He then walks over to Jenden. "It's been a while son. Keep it up, you've done good marine. I look forward to more from you." While cryptic to Alex, the exchange comes as no real surprise to Jenden. Howe was his former CO after all, and a damn good one. Earl Jenden Earl nodded at Major Howe as he commented. “Understood sir, just don’t ask me to castrate a dragon and feed him his balls. Once was enough.” The rest of the assembled skippers and infantry commanders shake Alex's hand and welcome him to the squadron. The same courtesy is offered to Jenden as well. Earl Jenden As handshake routine commenced Earl played nice and shook everyone’s hand. That is until he got to PO1 Beatrice and gave the bitch a good telekinetic enhanced squeeze. Pamela Ratcliff Pamela knows what she is about to get in terms of butt-chewings, and is resigned to her fate. "Right this way Sirs." She leads them down a few corridors, around some corners, and once she is sure they know where they are, she turns on her heel and heads for Howe's door. Alex Kovacs Once Ratcliff left Jenden and he alone, Alex regarded Earl a moment. "Your reputation really does proceed you. I expect you'll want to requisition some kit for yourself and your people once you've had the opportunity to talk to them. I don't do this lightly, though I don't know how much good it'll do you. When you act, you act in my name on my authority. If I feel you've screwed up, we'll deal with that, but until then, my name and my authority are yours to use and abuse. The new CO might not carry much weight, but maybe the rank'll work for you." "Well, since we now know where supply is, what say we go meet our people? Maybe we can make a cohesive unit out of them. I'll be counting on you heavily to help with that." Earl Jenden After being led to supply and left alone with Kovacs Jenden listens for a bit and was glad he was going to have some free reign to do as he needed to get the job done. Giving Earl an ‘act in my name and on my authority’ order was one way to earn his respect. “Sir, before we meet the new troops I think we should get some things out of the way before any misunderstandings occur.” Earl knew nothing of Kovacs, but supposedly Kovacs knew a lot about him. This put Earl at a disadvantage, and he needed to know what kind of officer Kovacs was before he stepped on his dick and pissed him off. “You’ve been briefed on me and I assume you’ve read my official record and parts of my unofficial record that details what I’ve been doing since I was given a commission. If not...” Earl shrugged his shoulders as he paused “...well all I can say is that Major Jack Carter at NISOC gave me everything I needed or wanted to complete the missions handed to me.” “But, other then the fact you’re giving me your name and authority to use and abuse, I don’t know you or your reputation. For that I’ll make sure your name and rank will carry some weight by before we leave here. Just know that you might get some complaints.” Alex Kovacs Kovacs smiled. Jended was exactly what he had expected. "Earl, I, like you, couldn't give a shit about complaints. Everything you do is gonna piss somebody off. I don't have time to hold hands and make friends, there's too much shit out there trying to kill us." Alex straightened and waited a moment before continuing. "When I was still a child, my father taught me the three ems. That's the mission, the men, and me. It was something his father had taught him. The mission comes first, and understand, I don't like to suffer fools. If some huffed up jackass has put his own advancement ahead of the actual mission, well, I'm not here to help him look good. Then there's my men. I will sacrifice my people to get the job done if it calls for it, but I will not do so wantonly. If there is another way, I will try to find it. I expect your help here. And only after I've seen to the mission and the men and women under my command will I worry about myself. So, so long as the complaints your wrack up don't get in the way of completing missions or caring for our people, I can take the heat." "Good to go?" Earl Jenden "We're good Sir." Earl then flexed some of his own muscle so to speak and made a suggestion.' "One thing, I suggest everyone on our boat crew wear junior enlisted helmets, and sanitize our armor of any rank insignia."' While the reason for this was quite obvious Earl still explained. "Pirate groups can and will target Coalition officers at the onset of an engagement. If we deny them the ability to identify us that makes us harder to kill. The longer we live, the better our chance as a unit to survive the engagement" Alex Kovacs "Consider it done." Alex spoke simply and without force or reservation. The suggestion was a simple and good one. "After I've had the chance to speak to the crew, would you like the opportunity to say a few words?" Earl Jenden Still with helmet in hand Earl thought for a second. "If you want me too sure, but I don't want to bring anything up that you may have to countermand." Alex Kovacs "I don't think that'll be a problem." Alex smiled knowingly at Jenden. He felt he was going to like having such a competent junior officer working for him. 'Naval Base Baton Rouge - Meeting Room 12-C' Wednesday, August 1, 104 PA, 0900, Meeting Room 12-C The past few days have been days of cycling in, getting paperwork done, and generally becoming acclimated (or reacclimated) to the base. You have been on leave until today. Today is your first duty assignment, and it is a simple meet and greet set for 0900 in Meeting Room 12-C. There you are to meet your fellow shipmates, as well as your commanding officers. Despite some of your best efforts, you have failed to meet any of the crew before today. The room is fairly non-descript. There are six rows of tables with folding chairs at them, with a large display screen up front. There is a presenter's podium, with computer in it, but it is currently off. There is a coffee pot with some of the blandest coffee you've every tasted brewing, a water cooler, and a half gallon jug of orange juice and Apple juice, as well as some disposable cups. Creamer packets, sugar, and sweetner are all present. When you arrive is your business, but scuttlebutt is that the skipper is a hard ass. Whether that proves to be true or not remains to be seen. On the board is a simple message with the words "CSS Midway" written across it. (Meeting starts at 0900, current time: 0830)